Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and covering a defect and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The foundation is classified into solid-type foundation, liquid-type foundation and gel-type foundation according to a type of cosmetic contents. In case of the solid-type foundation, although the solid-type foundation has a good cover effect, the makeup is united when the makeup is refreshed. In case of the liquid-type foundation, although the liquid-type foundation gives a good close contact feel, the persistency is weak. Thus, in recent years, the number of customers who prefer the gel-type foundation, which has a considerable persistency and provides a good feeling when it is applied to the skin, has been increased.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a container for gel-type foundation. Generally, the gel-type foundation, which is filled into a glass container or a tube-type container, is used in such a manner that a user takes some foundation on user's hands for use or squeezes foundation from the container and then, applies the foundation on the user's skin by using a puff or user's hands.
However, according to the related art, since the user gets cosmetics on user's hand whenever using the cosmetics, it is inconvenient to wash hands every time after use. In addition, as the hands coated with cosmetics are washed, the cosmetics are wasted.
To solve the above problems, there has been disclosed a compact container for cosmetics in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-047396, as shown in FIG. 1, where an inner container is contained in a container body, a sponge in which a cosmetic material is impregnated is kept in the inner container, an inner container lid is hinge-coupled to an upper portion of the inner container, and a compact lit is formed on the inner container lid and hinge-coupled to the container body. Thus, the container may be opened and the cosmetic material impregnated in a sponge in the container may be stuck on a puff to be applied to the skin, so that the cosmetic material may be easily used without being stuck on hands.
However, according to the related art, when the cosmetic material is exposed to an outside of the inner container, the volatile raw material is volatilized to be hardened, so that the original function may be lost. When the cosmetic material is stuck on the puff, it may be difficult to use a certain amount of cosmetic material, so that the cosmetic material is wasted.
To solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 2, a compact container having a pump is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0476239 issued to the applicant of the present application, where an inner container in which a cosmetic material is stored is contained in a container body, a cover for covering the inner container is installed inside the inner container to seal the inner container, a pump is installed at the center of the inner container, and a pump operation plate is attached to the upper portion of the pump. When the pump operation plate is pushed, the pump is operated so that the cosmetic material contained in the inner container is discharged at a certain amount through a hole of the pump operation plate, thereby preventing the volatile raw material of the cosmetic material from being volatilized into the air.
However, according to the related art, since the pump is located at the center of the container body and the space for storing the cosmetics in the container is small, the cosmetic material may be used only for a short time period.
In addition, according to the related art, since the inner container in which the cosmetic material stored is sealed to prevent the cover from being separated from the upper portion thereof, a user cannot refill the inner container after the cosmetic material is used up, so that the entire compact container must be discarded, thereby increasing the purchasing cost.
In addition, since the compact container is required to have a puff keeping space on the pump operation plate to keep the puff, the compact container becomes thick and inconvenient to carry and the appearance is poor.
In addition, according to the compact container, since the inner container is assembled into the container body, the cosmetic material is injected into the inner container and then, the cover is assembled with the inner container, the manufacturing process of the compact container is inefficient.